good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Aria
Aria is a blood angel that is extremely loyal to Enchanted. She allies herself with the Light Side, because that is the side Enchanted chose. She looks 7-8, because that is the age she died. She has existed for a long, long time; exact age is unknown. Appearance Aria looks like a child of about 7-8. Her skin is a sickly shade of peach; well, the only exposed skin she has in on her face. Every other part of her is covered. Aria's blue-violet hair is long and straight, and her bangs are cut straight across. Her eyes are red, and her eyelashes form a strange clump at the edge of her eye. Aria wears a purple, puffy, long-sleeved dress. Over her shoulders, she has a brown cloth cover. The cover is tied around her neck with a buttercream ribbon with two dark brown stripes. The same buttercream and striped type of ribbon is tied around her waist; a butterfly knot has been made on her back. Aria wears dark blue gloves, and dark blue stockings. Her mary-jane shoes are also dark blue. Finally, she wears a white apron of sorts. The white cloth covers her neck, securely buttoned along her cartoid artery. The apron appears on her front, and is also buttoned to the side. Aria has a halo of white light above her head, and a pair of white angel wings. Every part of Aria is splotched with blood: trickling down her forehead, clumped on her wings, splashed on her dress and apron. She heals immediately after being hurt, but the blood doesn't disappear; therefore, she's dripping everywhere, much to the annoyance of the GvE Janitor. Personality Aria is an upbeat, childish individual. She often exaggerates her reactions, and is very curious. She is miffed when Enchanted prevents her from doing things, seeing that she can totally take care of herself.She can get rather scary, smiling even when she cuts someone to pieces. It's possible that she's no longer quite right in the head, since she has existed in darkness for so long. Backstory Aria was once a normal girl, in a normal world with no magic. Her parents were gone, so her dearest big brother took care of her. He drove her to school, to classes, to stores, all while juggling his own personal interests. One day, on her 6th birthday, her brother walked her to a toy shop, and bought her a wonderfully cute cat doll. Aria, who went by a different name that has been lost to time, pranced happily with her new toy. Suddenly, a huge truck careened from the road, and hit the two of them. Aria's brother died because he shielded her from the worst of the damage. Aria was stuck in a coma for over half a year, awakening in a world where her brother was no longer there for her. She was in deep depression for a long while. Eventually, she settled in with her aunt, who encouraged her to open up again. Aria tried. She really did! She tried to pursue hobbies, tried to make new friends. Perhaps in an alternate timeline, she succeeded in reviving herself. However, in this one...she gave up on life. Taking whatever she could find, she stabbed, scraped, bashed herself, so that she could be put out of her misery. When she awoke, her memories of her death were fresh in her mind, but the memories of her normal life took to the wind. For the longest time, Aria - who had forgotten her name, and remained nameless - crouched in the darkened world she had been transported to. Her wings wrapped around her, and she closed her eyes for what seemed to be an eternity. Until, the dragon-girl found her. Enchanted knew about what happened to her, and explained it to the blood angel. Aria greedily absorbed the information, and demanded more. Thus began Aria's abundant curiosity Enchanted hadn't planned on taking Aria in, but the girl clung to her like a tick. Aria still had trauma about losing someone she depended on for her life; even if she no longer remembered it. The feeling still persists to this day. Enchanted brought the clingy angel to all the worlds she visited, taught her more than she ever thought she could learn. Aria is happy with her new life and new name, but one worry still persists. As long lasting as Enchanted is, she will still die one day. Aria doesn't know when her time as a blood angel will pass, and fervently hopes the two of them can pass, together, into the afterlife. Powers Aria uses the power of cognition to battle. The angel still has the physique of a child, meaning she doesn't have much physical power. Using cognition, she is able to stand her ground. Her main power are the balls of light that she can summon. She can twist the light into anything she needs. This is an example of cognition; if she believes that the item is there, it takes form from the amorphous light. She uses the light to summon weapons for battle. Some of the weapons have special properties that aid her. The light is also used to summon more mundane objects, such as cameras and fishing poles. Aria also keeps the "storybooks" that Enchanted gives her, memorizing them into her compendium of items. Enchanted explains that each world is a "story". Thus, every world has a storybook that outlines the story. Usually a story is already written out for a world, but the Good vs Evil world is different: The story is being written as the events occur. This was the reason that the two of them decided to join this world. Also, the reason Aria can carry such heavy looking weapons is because of cognition. To a person, a battleaxe is a battleaxe; it'll hurt if it cuts you, and you know that. Ergo, it cuts you as good as any ol' battleaxe would. Also, if you picked it up, you would struggle, because battleaxes are heavy. But to Aria, she brought it into existence; therefore, she can customize it a little bit for her usage. She knows that it is just a cognition, so she adjusts accordingly so that she can use it to its best potential. Some of the weapons that Aria has: * Sword of Firmament: The sword is thin, but wide. It has a sturdy hilt made of overlapping triangles. The entire sword is tinged blue, and it has a cross motif. The sword affects gravity, and Aria uses it to change the terrain. When the sword is plunged into the ground, glowing blue cracks will appear all around. Loose objects, including the people, will begin to float. Because it affects gravity, Aria can will the sword to become incredibly heavy when pushing down on an enemy. The glassy, blue floor is slippery, favoring those with the power of flight. The sword has no relation to Angel's sword, being based off the song Knight of Firmament by eye XY, featuring the singing of Yoneko. * Sanctity Battleaxe: Aria sometimes pulls out a humongous battleaxe. It is really edgy lookin', being black with red highlights along the blade. Aria makes use of her short stature with this weapon. She twirls in a circle, chopping everything around her. Because she's so low, she chops right through the legs of a taller opponent. The weapon was based off the song Sanctity by Rabpit * Saika Katana: This blade is an incredibly light katana. The blade is done in the traditional Samurai style, with a combination of metals. The blade boosts the user's speed, so that many shallow cuts can be done in a few moments. This weapon is for wearing down a tanky opponent. Based off the song Saika by Rabpit. Aria can also mildly affect the emotions and state of others. When she sings, she can direct a cheerful, preppy song toward a depressed individual to make them happier. She can also sing a melancholy tune to make someone sadder. When she hums a lullaby, she makes a person fall asleep. When she screams, she agitates a person into a brief, mindless rage. The brief moment is enough for her to flap far, far away. Species Aria is a blood angel. Blood angels are a rare phenomenon. It is a condition that can happen to any character, as long as it meets the requirement. A Blood Angel is a fictional character that killed themselves, either through poison, slashing, anything. As long as they had clear intent to commit suicide, they qualify. The "Blood angel" condition is a punishment toward those who took their lives, when so many others wish to live theirs to the fullest but are unable to. A Blood Angel lives for an indefinite amount of time, unkillable and immortal. No matter how they are sliced, choked, poisoned, they will always patch up. However, this doesn't mean they don't feel pain. Also, the wound(s) that they inflicted upon themselves in order to end their lives will always stay open, will always be there to remind them. Relationships Enchanted - Aria is fiercely loyal to the dragon-girl that found her, and clings to her, following her endlessly. Aria and Enchanted came to the world together, and have explored countless other worlds before. Ace'' ''- When Enchanted and Aria first came to the Light Base, Ace was the only one to greet them. When Aria started running around the base, Ace sent a clone of himself to intercept her. Aria calls him "Mr. TV Head". Apple Cinnamon - Aria found Apple Cinnamon walking through the woods. Aria befriended this otherworldly lady, and they became close over a bond of teamwork and sweets. Presentspoke - Aria climbed on his head, dripping blood on him. He probably wasn't amused. Trivia * Aria is heavily based off the Little Girl from Deemo. * The weapons planned for Aria are usually related to well-known songs in Deemo. Knight of Firmament and Saika are two examples. * "Aria" means "a long, accompanied song for a solo voice, typically one in an opera or oratorio * "Aria" was taken from another prominent Deemo song, by the name of Myosotis. It is kinda like a "part 2" to the first song, Magnolia. The line that the word was taken from is "Bye bye my doleful aria". * Blood Angel is a species of my own creation. The name has probably been used a lot of times, but the species details are original. (hopefully) Category:Light Side Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:OCs